Someday
by Crocodile
Summary: After years together, Yumi leaves Ulrich. When Ulrich tries to stop her, tragedy strikes! Oneshot Songfic.


**SOMEDAY**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Code Lyoko" or any of its characters. They are property of their respected owners and I thank their owners for even creating them. I am merely borrowing these characters for a little story of my own and I promise to bring them back in one piece and perfectly content. So don't sue me. I'm not making money out of this. I also do not own "Someday" by Nickelback._

Sobbing echoed through the apartment as twenty-four year-old Yumi Ishiyama carelessly packed a solitary, black suitcase. Her tears fell onto the bed, creating small damp spots on the olive green mattress. She coughed as she sobbed more. Even the olive green of the mattress reminded her of him. How could he have broken his one promise to her? He said he loved her! Yumi just couldn't understand why it had to happen.

Ulrich Stern stood aghast beside her. Why was she leaving him? He hadn't done anything wrong. Sure, he came home late but that never bothered her before. Had he done it one too many times? After everything they had been through in all the years he knew her. How could she leave him now? She meant the world to him and he thought he meant the world to her. Ulrich just couldn't understand how he had caused her to be so upset.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
And why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables._

"Please Yumi!" Ulrich begged to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't do this."

Yumi shrugged his hand off of her and quickly darted to the other side of the room to retrieve the last of her possessions.

"Yumi, please. I'm sorry." Ulrich continued to beg. "I hate to see you cry, I love you! I really do!"

Yumi continued to ignore him as she threw her possessions angrily into the suitcase. Why waste her breath on someone who wouldn't listen to her anyway? He didn't understand how she felt! How could he? Yumi growled audibly in her hate. Her hate for even meeting him. Her hate for loving him. Why couldn't Ulrich Stern just fade from existence, so she would be spared her pain?

Ulrich tried to apologise more as Yumi closed her suitcase and slammed her fists down on top of it but she continued to ignore him. Why was she ignoring him? He could fix this. If only she would listen!

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_Don't think it's too late._

Ulrich sat at the table as Yumi grabbed her car keys from it. He reached his hand out, pleading with her. He too was on the verge of tears.

Yumi however, picked up and pocketed her keys. Glanced at the newspaper on the table and then sternly at him, like a furious mother. As she moved for the door, she knocked over the glass of milk that was on the table. The contents hurriedly spilled to the floor, spreading out like a white lake. Yumi didn't care and simply walked through it, leaving white footprints behind her.

_Nothing's wrong_

_Just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

Ulrich stood up and called after her. She continued to ignore his cries and left, slamming the door behind her. Ulrich stared at the milk on the floor and shook his head before walking after her. He too walked through the milk but as he walked past the milky lake, the floor remained clean.

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when._

Yumi got into her silver jeep and sat at the driver's wheel, still crying her eyes out at the situation. Ulrich walked in front of the jeep, looking through the windscreen at her but she simply closed her eyes and threw her head back and wailed out it grief. Ulrich came to her side window, placing his hands on the glass as he stared through at her. Still pleading to her to get out of the jeep, that everything could be all right. That he could make it all right, somehow. Ulrich continued to beg.

"Yumi, I can fix this somehow!" He cried through the glass. "You know I can, please Yumi! Don't go!"

Ulrich began pounding on the glass, pleading desperately with her to not go.

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up stringing_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror._

Yumi opened her eyes, not even daring to look at him and turned the key in the ignition. The engine rumbled to life as Ulrich cried even louder for her to stay.

_Nothing's wrong_

_Just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

Ignoring him still, she pushed down the handbrake and turned out onto the road, forcing Ulrich to move away from the car. Even though she was starting to drive off, he was still determined. This was the girl he had loved for over ten years now! He wasn't going to let her go! He couldn't let her go! He needed her! So, Ulrich took off running after the jeep as it began to pick up speed.

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

Ulrich continued running after the jeep as it increased in speed. He yelled out as loud as he could to her. His clothes fluttering in the afternoon breeze and the draft of him running.

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

Yumi adjusted the rear view mirror so it allowed her to see the street behind her. When she looked into it, Ulrich was nowhere to be seen. Still tearful, she turned her attention to the road and continued on.

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

Ulrich continued chasing the car as fast as his legs could carry him. After all the football matches and XANA attacks, he had very good sprinting stamina and managed to keep up with the car without losing too much breath or energy. He waved his arms in the hopes of her seeing him as he yelled out even more.

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

Ulrich stopped suddenly to catch his breath. Should he just let her go and stop trying to fight the reality that she is leaving him? Is this really the end? He remembered all the good times he had with her, how many adventures they had had and how much he loved her. With that in mind, he took off running anew, in hopes of catching up with her by running through the streets, pushing past people who got in his way as he tried to make it to the intersection he knew she was heading for.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_And why weren't we able_

He had managed it! Ulrich had caught up with Yumi's jeep and began tailing it again. As he did, he glanced up at the traffic lights that Yumi had just passed. They had just turned red.

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables._

Ulrich halted and looked on in time to see a semi truck plough into the driver's side of the jeep, smashing it into itself. The force of the truck sent the car skidding sideways along the road before grinding to a heart-shattering stop. Ulrich lifted up his arms to protect himself from the flying glass and other debris as he witnessed the love of his life die in front of him. He knew there was no way Yumi could have survived that!

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel._

Ulrich raised a hand up to his gaping mouth as the true horror of what had happened began to sink in. Onlookers around him pointed and screamed in terror at the accident. Ulrich, now completely broken started making his way over to the crash.

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror._

Ulrich made his way round to the opposite side of the truck to catch a glimpse of Yumi. Maybe miracles did happen, maybe she was still alive. There had to be a chance. She had to be alive! She had to be! He didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't! But as he looked in, he realised the awful truth. Her body lay smashed and lifeless in the drivers seat as a crowd began to form.

_Nothing's wrong_

_Just as long as _

_You know that someday I will._

The crowd grew in size as Ulrich was frozen in place with shock.

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

Through the crowd, to Ulrich's amazement came Yumi. He observed her body, not a bit of dirt or damage anywhere. Her face is what melted him inside, making him relax. She was smiling and looking right at him. Yumi knew he was there; she loved him and was overjoyed to see him again. Yumi walked up to him and embraced him. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her tightly, delighted to have her back. He felt complete again, mended. Everything was all right and fixed.

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

Ulrich kissed her in a gentle and loving way and looked into her eyes when they pulled apart. She looked right back into his as they both ignored the world around them. Nothing mattered anymore except the two of them.

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

Ulrich and Yumi then joined hands and walked away from the scene of destruction on the road.

_I know you're wondering when._

As they walked down the street, they passed by a newspaper stand. On the front page of the newspaper, the headline read:

"Man dies in tragic bridge accident."

Under the headline, there was a picture, of a smiling Ulrich.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this short oneshot as much as I did writing it. For those Nickelback fans who have seen the music video, you knew the ending right away but I hope you liked how I transferred and described the video in this fic. For those of you who haven't seen where my inspiration came from, I hope you enjoyed the surprising ending and suggest you go onto youtube and watch the damn music video. **

**Well, anyway, R/R and if you really liked it, favourite it too!**

**Cheery Bye!**


End file.
